Problem: $-2vw - 7vx + 5v + 3 = -5w - 2$ Solve for $v$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-2vw - 7vx + 5v + {3} = -5w - {2}$ $-2vw - 7vx + 5v = -5w - {5}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $v$ in them. $-2{v}w - 7{v}x + 5{v} = -5w - 5$ Factor out the $v$ ${v} \cdot \left( -2w - 7x + 5 \right) = -5w - 5$ Isolate the $v$ $v \cdot \left( -{2w - 7x + 5} \right) = -5w - 5$ $v = \dfrac{ -5w - 5 }{ -{2w - 7x + 5} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $v= \dfrac{5w + 5}{2w + 7x - 5}$